


Hero of Red Dorm

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaden get’s accepted into the dueling academy, however because of Crowler he’s placed in the Red Dorm, a very crappy dorm and the red students are all treated badly. There is a rule in duel academy though called Duel Wars, Jaden can form a team of duelists and they act as the soldiers for the wars anytime one of them wins a duel against the yellow or blue dorms the red dorm receives money to improve the building and supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chap 1 Red’s Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Red’s Hero

Jaden loved hero cards, he loved them so much he sent in his favorite card to be made into one. He had Elemental Hero Yubel. He also had Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman, Bubbleman, Bladedge, Wildheart, and Necroshade. He even gained some special heros.

Elemental Hero Stratos

When this card is normal summoned or special summoned you can activate 1 of these effects. 1: You can destroy spell/trap cards on the field up to the number of HERO monsters you control except this card. 2: Add 1 HERO monster from your deck to your hand. 

ATK 1800 DEF 300

Elemental Hero Ocean

One Per Turn during your standby phase you can target 1 HERO monster you control or in your graveyard and return that to your hand.

ATK 1500 DEF 1200

Elemental Hero Heat

This card gains 200 ATK for each face up E-Hero monster you control.

ATK 1600 DEF 1200

Elemental Hero Lady Heat

During Each of your end phases Inflict 200 damage to your opponent’s life points for each face up E-Hero monster you control.

ATK 1300 DEF 1000

Elemental Hero Voltic

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent you can target 1 of your destroyed E-Hero monsters and special summon them.

ATK 1000 DEF 1500

Elemental Hero Yubelios

Any monster that attacks Yubelios their attack points are taken from the opponent’s life points. 

ATK 1400 DEF 1500

Hero Satellite

This card allows you to special summon a Elemental Hero from your deck on each of your turns. This card cannot be destroyed by spell or trap cards so long as you have an E-hero on the field. It cannot be removed even when a new field spell is placed.

Hero Base Field Spell

Every E-Hero gains additional 300 ATK points. Whenever a E-Hero is summoned or special summoned you are able to draw one card. When you have 3 E-Heroes on the field this card cannot be destroyed.

Equip Spells

Avian Blade

This card can only be equipped to E-Hero Avian. Increase Avian’s attack by 1000 points, Avianbecomes an effect monster with this effect: Should Avian attack a monster in defense mode deal battle damge to opponents life points. Should Avian be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead of Avion.

Sword of Wind

Any monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. When this card is equipped to Avianhe becomes an effect monster with this effect: Avian can destroy one spell card on the field each turn. Should Avian be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Arrow of Fire

Any monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. Should this card be equipped to E-Hero Burst Lady change her into a effect monster with this effect: Burst Lady can attack directly. Should Burst Lady be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Dagger of Water

Any monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. When this card is equipped to Bubbleman he becomes an effect monster with this effect: Bubbleman can destroy one trap card on the field each turn. Should Bubbleman be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Hammer of Earth

Any monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. When this card is equipped to Clayman he becomes an effect monster with this effect: Clayman can destroy one monster card on the field each turn. Should Clayman be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Staff of Light

Any monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. When this card is equipped to Sparkman he becomes an effect monster with this effect: Sparkman can inflict 800 points of damage each turn. Should Sparkman be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Orb of Dark

Any monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. When this card is equipped to Necroshade he becomes an effect monster with this effect: Necroshade can bring back one monster each users’ turn. Should Necroshade be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Burst Blaster

Burst Lady is the only one who can equip this card. Increase her attack by 800, changes her into a effect monster with this effect: Allows Burst Lady to attack all monsters on the field. Should Burst Lady be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Clay Cannon

Clayman is the only one who can equip this card. Switches Clayman’s attack and defense, changes him into a effect monster with this effect: Allows Clayman to destroy a card in the opponents hand should he destroy a monster on the field. Should Clayman be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Bubble Puncher

Bubbleman is the only one who can equip this card. Increases Bubbleman’s attack by 700, changes him into a effect monster with this effect: Allows Bubbleman to send a monster on the field back to the opponents hand. Should Bubbleman be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Wild Axe

Wildheart is the only one who can equip this card. Increases Wildheart’s attack by 500, changes him into a effect monster with this effect: Allows Wildheart to destroy a monster without applying battle damage. Should Wildheart be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Spark Saber

Sparkman is the only one who can equip this card. Increases Sparkman’s attack by 400, changes him into a effect monster with this effect: Allows Sparkman to increase life points equal to a destroyed monster’s attack points. Should Sparkman be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Yubel Claw

Yubelios is the only monster that can be equipped with this. Increase Yubelios’ attack by 600. Yubelios gains this additional effect: He can make any of your opponents monsters attack Yubelios during your turn. If Yubelios is destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Shield of the Just

Increase the defense of any monster to 3000. Should this card be equipped by an E-Hero they cannot be destroyed by spell or trap cards. If they are destroyed by battle destroy this card instead.

Normal Spell

Super Power

For Each E-Hero on the field you can bring an equip spell from you deck and play it on the field.

Using these monsters along with Winged Kuriboh he got from a duelist he bumped into. Jaden defeated Crowler, who used his own deck to try and beat Jaden.

Flashback

“I summon E-Hero Yubelios.” A male Yubel appeared on the field. “When this monster is attacked it can reflect you monsters battle power to your life points, true if my monster is weaker than yours Yubel could be destroyed and I’ll take battle damage as well.”

“So your trying to bring this duel to a stalemate then, what a rookie mistake I have plenty of cards that can destroy your monster without attacking it and on my next turn…”

“I wasn’t done, and their won’t be a next turn.” He picked the card from his hand. ‘This one is for you Winged Kuriboh!’ Jaden played the Claw of Yubel. Thanks to this Jaden forced Gear Golem to attack Yubelios reflected his power back at Crowler and thanks to the Claw’s second ability it got destroyed instead of Yubel. Dark Energy ripped the golem apart and the pieces fell onto Crowler.

With that victory he passed the exam.

End Flashback

Despite his impressive victory Jaden was still placed as a Red Dorm student, course Crowler had a hand in that but little did he know that would set a blaze in the red dorm to be the top.

Jaden and his new best friend Syrus were both in Red, the brunette didn’t think anything of it. Bastion however as a friend explained what was going on. Blue students were the high ranking officials, being treated better than everyone else. These students were either rich or extremely good duelists.

Then there was the yellow the home for the duelists that showed promise, as for the red dorm they were treated as the worst, got the worst supplies and worst time slots for dueling. “Well it can’t be that bad. We’ll see ya around Bastion.” Jaden and Syrus went to the dorm, to find that Bastion wasn’t kidding.

Sure the dorm had a great view, but the walls were paper thin, the food was old if not burnt or rotten. There was bug and spider infestations it was a mess. “Oh man and this is where we are gonna live from now on?” Syrus whined.

“Well atleast we are together right buddy?” the brunette says, the bluenette nods and takes Jaden’s hand and holds it as they head into the room. Jaden just smiled and gave Syrus’ hand a reassuring squeeze. 

The insides weren’t much better. “Well it’s home.” He says and the two begin to unpack. They meet Chumley, you could say he’s a veteran student.

“Look would you guys keep it down.” He snaps, “I’m trying to get some sleep.” He has an animal like aura that freaks the boy’s out a bit.

“Well we are your new roommates, I’m Jaden and this is Syrus.” The boy gives a weak hi. “Say Chumley is there anyway we can get a swanky new dorm like the others have?”

“Ha you wish, there is one way but it’s impossible.”

“You mean there really is a way?” Syrus gasped in shock, the koala like boy nodded.

“Yeah it’s something set up by the founder and the principle.” He shows them on their tech. “They believe in working for what you want. It’s called the Duel Wars, you receive a new piece of tech and records all the duels you have.”

“Record the duels?”

“Yep should those who are entered in the war duel someone of yellow or blue we get some serious cash, that we can use to better our supplies and building.” He says.

“That’s sweet how come no one else has done this?” the brunette asked.

“Because you need at least three duelists to even start a duel war, and everyone is too scared to do it. Because if even one of the duelists lose one duel we lose all the money we acquire and our dorm gets beat down to the ground.”

“Sounds like a challenge, let’s do it!”

“What really Jaden?” the boy looks to his friend in surprise.

“Yeah, me you and Chumley make three we can declare a duel war and make Red an even cooler place!”

“Fine by me but don’t expect me to duel.” Chumley rolls over and dozes back off.

“Let’s go Syrus!” they go and talk to Professor Banner.

“You boys really want to start a duel war?” he can’t help but smile. “Interesting I approve.” They go and see the Chancellor, and with three students available and their dorm advisor’s approval they got approved to wage war. They received a bracelet that will record their duels. Syrus wasn’t sure about this his deck wasn’t that powerful. “Don’t worry Syrus we can do this!”

Crowler was furious. ‘How dare those Slifer rats call for a Duel War, those fools have no idea who they are dealing with!’

He spread the word about and the Obelisk blues were pissed. A group of blues jumped some red students. “You slackers think you got the skills to change anything.” They began to wail on them.

“As a matter of fact we do.” The blues turned to see Jaden and Syrus. “You wanna mess with my red bros you gotta face me. I declared the duel war!”

“Fine loser, we’ll take you on!” Jaden battled all three of the obelisk blue jerks. Jaden crushed all three of them and racked up some serious cash for their dorm. Apparently defeating Ra students got you anywhere from 10,000-100,000 dollars depending on their rank and skill level while blue students were anywhere from 200,000 to 500,000 any special duels got even higher cash.

So by beating all three of the obelisk blue Jaden racked up 600,000. They dipped into that and got the Slifer dorm a real welcome dinner. Pizza, Shrimp, Hot Dogs, Grilled Cheese, Rice, and a nice big welcome cake, one layer vanilla one layer chocolate and another layer swirl of both.

While the Slifer’s partied Obelisk Blue was not pleased.

“How could you guys lose!?” they were getting yelled at by their friends and Crowler.

“It is a disgrace the first duels and my blue students have already cost us, now those slackers have gotten funds.” While the trio were reamed for losing, Alexis went over to Zane.

“What do you think?”

“Let them try, they will be crushed by someone, and all that fortune will be stripped away.”

“I dunno but things are getting interesting, if they make over a 4 million they’ll be able to remake their dorm on par with yellow and if they keep going who knows they’ll rival us.”

“Hmm, maybe if all three of them were strong, but I know there’s a weak link in their team already.” He walked off, and the girl sighed.

Back at Slifer Dorm

Everyone was cheering, they all wanted to improve their decks to be like their hero Jaden Yuki. They could always add more duelists to their team, but they needed to be ready for anything, one loss and it was all over for them, but still Jaden believed they could be great and he was gonna stand up for all of them!

To be continued


	2. Chap 2 Chazz’s Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Chazz’s Failure

Red’s Bank 600,000 – Food Costs)

Chazz Princeton was the top Obelisk Blue freshman, and he hated seeing all the red students so happy, he was gonna put an end to this, if Jaden was the hero of the red dorm he’d crush him! He called up Jaden and called him out for a duel.

Jaden and Syrus went to the obelisk arena. “Bout time you showed up slacker, I’m hope you enjoyed all that good stuff because once I crush you it’s all gone.”

The duel began, and Jaden called out Hero Satellite, using it he special summoned Sparkman and then summoned Avian. He equipped him with Avian Blade and ended his turn.

“I knew you’d use those dumb spell cards so I’m gonna get rid of them. I play Rust Virus. This card infects your field and sends all equip spells to the graveyard.” Avian’s sword was destroyed. “Don’t worry slacker you are just dealing with a pro, you never stood a chance and so long as my rust virus is on the field you can’t use your equip spells.”

He summoned a zombie monster, it destroyed Avian dealing 500 points of damage to Jaden’s life points. His zombie’s effect caused him to go into defense mode after the battle and he played a trap card face down.

Chazz 4000 Jaden 3500 

Jaden drew a card. “Chazz don’t think equip spells is all my deck has to offer.” He special summoned Elemental HERO Wildheart, and normal summoned Clayman. Chazz tried to spring his trap on Wildheart but learned this one had a super power of his own he was immune to trap cards. The nearly naked hero cut down the zombie and allowed his Sparkman and Clayman a direct attack.

Chazz 1600 Jaden 3500

He played a face down and ended his turn. Chazz played reckless summon allowing them both to summon a monster from their hand and if they had any other card of the same name in their decks they could be summoned to.

The only monster Jaden had was E-HERO Lady Heat, and she was the only one in his deck, while Chazz summoned three Chthonian Soldiers. He then used one of his equip spells Chthonian Alliance which gave one of his soldiers 3600 ATK points. It was used to slash Sparkman and another soldier slashed Clayman. He had his other soldier attack Wildheart causing it’s death but it did damage to both of them.

Chazz 1300 Jaden 800

“All you have is that loin cloth wearing hero and that silly female hero you can’t win!” he set a face down and on Jaden’s turn he used call of the haunted to bring back his other soldier. 

“Oh I’ll win alright! I play O Oversoul bringing back Sparkman. Next I use Hero Satellite to special Summon E-Hero Stratos.” The monsters appeared. “Before I move on I activate his ability since I have Sparkman Wildheart and Lady Heat on the field I can destroy a spell or trap card on your field.” So the equip spell, rust virus and call of the haunted were destroyed forcing the soldier to go back to the grave.

“So what you know my soldier’s ability and since my life points are higher you will destroy yourself first.”

“We’ll see, to carry on my turn I summon E-Hero Burstinatrix!” Jaden had Stratos attack one of his soldiers and they both took damage.

Chazz 700 Jaden 200

“You fool if I attack next turn you’ll lose!”

“No Chazz when I end my turn you lose!!”

“What?!” he gasped. When he ended his turn Lady Heat’s ability kicked in, for each hero he had excluding her, he could deal 200 points of direct damage.

“And with 4 hero’s on my field you got 800 points of damage going your way you lose Chazz!” Lady Heat blasted him and his points went to 0. With this duel Jaden won them 400,000.

“You just got lucky, your luck will run out.” He ran off, and the boys returned to their dorm, just a few more duels and they could upgrade their dorm.

“You did it Jaden!” Syrus cheered and hugged the brunette.

“Yep, now let’s head home.”

-x-

When new cards were arriving at Duel Academy everyone was on edge to improve their decks for the promotion exam. Crowler of course cheated and got all the new cards leaving only packs behind. He gives the cards to Chazz and wants him to duel against Jaden during the promotion exam.

Jaden of course was late to the written test, but for noble reasons. He was helping Miss Dorothy fix her car and make it up the hill. He’s late but manages to complete the test. Crowler pulls some strings and made it so Jaden would face a blue student for his exam.

Meanwhile…Jaden and Syrus rush to the card shop to see if they can get new cards, but there is only one pack left, so Jaden gives it to his buddy. Miss Dorothy however has some cards stashed away. “I always keep cards stashed for nice boys like you.”

“Thanks Miss Dorothy.” He says and he adds the cards to his deck, and in Syrus’ pack he got a card for elemental heros so he gave it to Jaden. 

Hero City Field Spell

Increase the ATK and DEF of every E-Hero monster by 500 points. When an Elemental Hero is destroyed you may special summon a hero from your hand or deck. When a field spell you possess is on the field you may play this as a continuous spell card, should your opponent play a field spell move this card to one of your spell or trap zones if not destroy it.

Syrus won his test duel, but since he failed his written he wouldn’t be promoted to Ra. Jaden was surprised to see Chazz as his opponent, as was Sheppard. “Crowler what is this?” he demanded.

“Well you see Chancellor we had an odd number of students this year so one of my blue’s offered to take part, and what better way to test young Jaden’s skills.”

“I’ll leave it up to you Jaden.”

“Sure I’ll duel!”

Sheppard sat next to Crowler. “Oh yes won’t this be fun.”

“Yes it is, since should Jaden win this he’ll make a million off this duel.”

“What!!” Crowler screamed. ‘Calm down calm down Chazz has all those new and rare cards, he will win.’

The duel began and with his first draw he got Winged Kuriboh. “Hey there buddy let’s take this guy down. I play Hero Base!” Every E-Hero gains additional 300 ATK points. Whenever a E-Hero is summoned or special summoned you are able to draw one card. When you have 3 E-Heroes on the field this card cannot be destroyed. “Next I play Clayman in defense mode.” Since he summoned a hero he got to draw a new card.

Chazz played some new and powerful cards and by the end of his turn he had VW Tiger Catapult. Using his ability he forced Clayman to Attack Mode. ATK 1100 the mecha monster blasted Clayman. He set a face down and ended his turn.

Jaden 3100

The red duelist drew a card and summoned Sparkman allowing him to draw another card. “Next I set two cards face down, and activate Hero City.” Hero Base moved back so the city could rise. Sparkman now had 2400 ATK points he attacked and destroyed Chazz’s monster.

Chazz 3600

The blue student was worried, using a spell card called Machine Restoration he brought back his destroyed monster back to life, with only half of it’s atk points but he wouldn’t be staying long. As Chazz summoned all the pieces he needed to create his ultimate monster. VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon he had used call of the haunted to bring out the last piece he needed. Using his effect he destroyed Sparkman.

This triggered Hero City’s effect allowing Jaden to summon a new hero Burstinatrix and he got to draw a new card. Chazz blasted her, and thanks to the power bonus she got Jaden only took 1000 damage, but again since the monster was destroyed he got to special summon a new hero Avian, he drew another card as well. Before he ended his turn he played heavy storm destroying Jaden’s to face downs. “Go ahead loser you won’t be spared next turn.”

 

Jaden 2100

He made his final move he summoned Winged Kuriboh and played Transcendent Wings face down. He had plenty of cards in his hand to handle the effect. As well of a brand new hero monster, if all this worked he’d win.

Chazz used his monster’s effect to destroy Avian. Triggering the effect allowing Jaden to special summon his new hero. “Say hello Chazz, to E-Hero Ice Edge!” he drew another card.

E-Hero Ice Edge

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone; destroy that target. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can discard 1 card; this card can attack your opponent directly this turn.

ATK 800 DEF 900

With the power bonus he had 1600 ATK points.

“You think that cream puff will save you, go my monster blast him!” he attacked and was met by giant angel wings. “What?!” he screamed. Kuriboh evolved into level 10 he blasted back the monsters attack by destroying himself and dealing the monster’s attack back as damage.

Chazz 600

“Fine I haven’t lost yet! I play U-Turtle Shield, and it gains DEF equal to the ATK of any monster in my graveyard.” It absorbed the fused monster’s attack gaining 3000 DEF. it’s ATK was only 100.

“Ha beat that slacker.”

“If you insist, I send one card to the graveyard allowing my Ice Edge to attack you directly.”

“Noooo!” Ice Edge ripped through his monster and checking Chazz and sending him flying back.

“Jaden won!” Syrus cheered with joy. Crowler screamed wailing about how could Chazz lose with all the new cards he had. Sheppard just laughed and congratulated him.

“Welcome Jaden allow me to be the first one to welcome you to Ra yellow.” Bastion shook Jaden’s hand.

“Thanks Bastion.” Syrus couldn’t help but cry as his friend was leaving. Little did they know he wasn’t leaving red. He wanted to make Slifer better not leave it, with his win here he accumulated 2 million just 2 more and they could rebuild red.

Syrus was so happy he hugged Jaden crying into his shirt. “Sy I don’t mind the hug but turn down the water works.”

“I’m never letting go!” he cried happily. He really didn’t they went to bed with Syrus cuddling against him. Jaden couldn’t help but smile and rub the boy’s back and cuddle him back, and he wouldn’t say it out loud but it was a great sleep best he had in a long while.

Chazz was still saying it was all luck, but he’d learn even if it was the hard way.

To be continued…


End file.
